Many people suffer from protein deficiencies, which lead to poor health and disease. In advanced cultures, wherein sedentary behavior is commonplace, weight-related health problems are significant. Existing food products, which are derived from animal, fish, vegetable and plant sources, are insufficient to provide the body with a balanced biological and physiological diet. Approaches to ameliorate this problem often involve the use of crude forms of proteins including whey or casein. Since it takes hours for proteins to be digested in the digestive tract, their absorption may not occur fully before passing and therefore the full nutritional benefits of the proteins are not realized. For example, whey and casein proteins are digested in about 2 and 8 hours, respectively. In contrast, the free-forms of the essential (and semi-essential) amino acids are absorbed in the stomach and intestinal tract within minutes (3-10 minutes) of ingestion. Thus, the immediate effects of the Power Amino Acid Complex is due to their rapid absorption into the blood circulation resulting in suppression of appetite, food cravings, hunger attacks, and famished states. As a result of ingesting the Power Amino Acid Complex alone (e.g., in water), one experiences the feelings of comfort, satisfaction, and well-being within minutes similarly as one experiences after consumption of the Power Amino Acid Complex-containing Factor-4 shake product. Accordingly, the need for dietary supplements that address weight-related health problems and improve nutritional imbalance is manifest.